Broilers having a continuously moving chain conveyor for moving food products past heating elements are known in the fast food industry. Such broilers allow for the continuous sequential cooking of beef patties and other food products to accommodate high demand periods in fast food restaurants. Conveyor broilers also increase the efficiency of kitchen operations by uniformly cooking similar food products without continuous attention from the cook. U.S. published application No. 2006/0257542, entitled AUTOMATIC BROILER FOR VARIABLE BATCH COOKING and incorporated by reference herein, describes a conveyor broiler in which the heating elements are gas burners for flame broiling food products.
A need exists for an improved conveyor broiler in which the heating elements are powered by electricity rather than gas, since gas is not available in a substantial number of territories.